La sastreria de Akatsuka
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: "Las tijeras están hechas de dos hojas, cumplen su cometido al chocar una hoja con la otra, justo como ha de ser un matrimonio decente. Al menos eso era lo que mi madre solía decirme…"


Holaaaaa :D aquí les traigo un pequeño One-Shot con mi canción favorita de Vocaloid, por cierto recomiendo leer mientras la escuchan ;D es "The tailor Shop of Enbizaka" de Luka Megurine :3

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretenerlos :3

Sin más espero disfruten la historia :3

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El distrito de Akatsuka era muy conocido por todos; sus parques llenos de belleza, las calles siempre impecables, su ambiente que emanaba paz y seguridad y, por sobre todo, sus habitantes siempre dispuestos a regalarte una cálida sonrisa a cualquier hora del día. De entre todas estas cosas que hacían del lugar un pequeño paraíso en la tierra destacaba una modesta sastrería ubicada en la zona del centro.

Antes le pertenecía a Ichiko Fukuyama, una hermosa mujer que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien se lo pidiera además de poseer una habilidad excepcional con las tijeras y las agujas, cada una de sus creaciones eran consideradas obras de arte por todas las personas; el día de su muerte muchos se preocuparon pues su único hijo, Ichimatsu, quedaría solo mas sin embargo el joven demostró ser una persona totalmente independiente aun a su corta edad.

Muchas personas iban a la pequeña sastrería, al principio solo para ver si el joven se encontraba bien pero con el pasar de los años Ichimatsu demostró haber heredado la habilidad de su madre para la confección. Más temprano que tarde, a sus veinticinco años, se convirtió en el mejor sastre de todo el distrito, las personas se desvivían alabando sus incomparables trabajos de costura pero a pesar de toda la atención y los halagos el joven siempre parecía indiferente.

Siempre se le encontraba decaído y pensativo, muchas personas intentaron averiguar qué era lo que siempre lo mantenía en ese estado pero nunca obtenían respuestas. Mal de amores, decían algunos, e Ichimatsu solo les daba la razón; lo conoció hace dos años cuando entró a la sastrería queriendo arreglar un kimono. Lo supo en el momento en que ambos chocaron miradas, azul y morado, se había enamorado. Desde ese día Karamatsu, pues así se llamaba su amor, iba todos los días a la pequeña sastrería.

Era un mudo acuerdo, ambos disfrutaban de su compañía con pequeñas pláticas sin sentido mientras Ichimatsu terminaba de arreglar lo que sea que Karamatsu hubiera llevado ese día, ya sea otro kimono, un obi o cualquier prenda. El hombre era encantador, alegre y servicial. Siempre se iba temprano y el de ojos morados seguía sin entender por qué pues teniendo a alguien como él a su lado ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de irse? Esa pregunta lo mantenía en vela por horas pero no por ello descuidaba su obligación en la sastrería.

Un día cualquiera Ichimatsu decidió que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco le serviría para aclarar sus ideas; las calles se mantenían iguales todos los días, todo era paz y felicidad. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la plaza central, tenía planeado buscar unos nuevos hilos para los bordados que estaba empezando pero lo que definitivamente no esperó encontrar era a su amado acompañado por otro hombre.

El hombre tenía un precioso kimono **rojo** que resaltaba lo blanca de su piel, su sonrisa era picara y contagiosa. Ambos parecían bromear y llevarse muy bien y, cuando notaban que nadie los veía, se besaban con mucho amor. Ichimatsu apretó los puños tan fuerte que se enterró las uñas en sus palmas, sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas y prefirió irse de ahí a tener que seguir soportando esa horrible realidad, su amado le era infiel.

Al llegar a la sastrería descargo su furia en un pobre maniquí que estaba por ahí y lloro hasta muy entrada la tarde, no podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo, pero la realidad era esa y aunque quisiera cambiarla… ¡Claro que podía cambiarla! Amaba a Karamatsu por sobre todas las cosas y podía intentar cambiar por él. Con los ánimos renovados se limpió los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas mientras buscaba sus amadas tijeras, mismas que su madre le heredo antes de morir, y con especial cuidado comenzó a afilarlas.

\- Mientras más las afiles mejor cortaran – Recitaba – Al menos eso era lo que mi madre solía decir.

 _Cuando se sintió listo decidió volver a salir, primero lo primero, debía conseguir tela roja para el kimono…_

Despertó ya muy entrada la mañana, al parecer había trabajado hasta tarde pero al fin lo había conseguido, un hermoso kimono rojo que seguramente haría resaltar su piel de porcelana. Se sintió feliz y decidió que para festejar podía ir a comer fuera; el ambiente en las calles se respiraba diferente, las personas parecían agitadas y más serias que de costumbre, por lo que pudo oír de un par de mujeres por ahí es que por la mañana habían encontrado el cadáver de un joven flotando en el rio. No le tomo importancia pues no era asunto suyo.

Estaba a unos pasos de cruzar el puente hacia su restaurante favorito cuando volvió a ver a su amado, sonrió con ánimos pero pronto su gesto se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado al ver que Karamatsu no se encontraba completamente solo ¿Quién era ese hombre que le estaba abrazando? Se acercó un poco para ver mejor, su amado parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche pues enormes ojeras adornaban su rostro además de tener un semblante decaído y los ojos rojos al parecer de haber estado llorando por horas.

El hombre que lo acompañaba lo abrazaba a modo de consuelo, ambos lamentaban la perdida y por eso debían ser fuertes pero la mirada morada de Ichimatsu no estaba centrada en notar ese detalle, el joven tenía un obi de un hermoso color **verde esmeralda** que hacia juego perfecto con sus ojos. Dio media vuelta con el estómago en un puño y de mal humor, así que ese era el tipo de hombres que le gustaban a Karamatsu.

Llegó a la sastrería a paso rápido tratando de controlar su creciente ira, destruyó de nuevo otro maniquí que se encontraba ahí tratando de desahogarse ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Mientras más lo pensaba más se acercaba a la respuesta que necesitaba. Un kimono necesitaba un obi que le hiciera juego, por supuesto, y ese tono de verde era perfecto. Con los ánimos renovados tomó de nuevo sus amadas tijeras dispuesto a trabajar pero se decepcionó al ver que no le quedaba tela verde.

 _Debía volver a salir para conseguir material…_

Por la mañana sonrió satisfecho al ver su obra, un hermoso kimono rojo combinado perfectamente con un obi verde esmeralda. Lo miro de arriba abajo inspeccionando cada mínimo detalle y algo no le terminaba de gustar, sentía que algo le faltaba. Su estómago rugió clamando comida y decidió salir de nuevo a comer algo. Las calles estaban llenas de personas asustadas o histéricas, al parecer volvieron a encontrar el cadáver de otra persona esta vez en un callejón abandonado. Aquello era raro pues nunca había habido crímenes de esa magnitud en Akatsuka.

Después de haber comido algo sin querer pasó por una tienda de adornos para el pelo, decidió entrar solo por pura curiosidad y deseó no haberlo hecho. Karamatsu estaba ahí, demacrado y ojeroso, siendo acompañado por un joven mucho menor que él. El de ojos azules le sonreía como podía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, el muchacho vio un bonito prendedor **amarillo** y Karamatsu no dudó ni un segundo en comprárselo. Se veía adorable con el adorno puesto.

Ichimatsu apretó los dientes mientras hervía de celos ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estaba haciendo Karamatsu?! En verdad que ese hombre era de lo peor. Volvió a la sastrería de nuevo con esa horrible sensación en el pecho, de nada le servía seguir destrozando maniquíes. Se dejó caer en su sillón favorito mientras dejaba que las lágrimas volvieran a caer de sus ojos, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando, de golpe, lo comprendió por fin… un prendedor, la pieza que le faltaba.

Tomó sus tijeras de nuevo sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía cuando sintió un extraño olor a oxido provenir de estas, con preocupación tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiarlas, no quería que el único recuerdo que su madre le había dejado se destruyera. Cuando terminó tiró el trapo manchado de rojo al bote de la basura, por un segundo se preguntó cómo sus tijeras se habían manchado de ese color pero al final no le tomo importancia, debía darse prisa si quería conseguir _ese_ prendedor.

 _Al parecer hoy también tendría mucho trabajo por hacer…_

La mañana había llegado de manera esplendida sobre Akatsuka; Ichimatsu miraba con regocijo su amada obra de arte completamente terminada y hecha especialmente para Karamatsu. No había dormido en toda la noche pero el fruto de su esfuerzo había valido la pena, con rapidez se cambió la ropa mientras se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la sastrería, se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo, estaba seguro que a Karamatsu iba a encantarle la sorpresa. Quiso esperarlo en la sastrería pero no sabía si el de azul volvería pronto así que con decisión se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 _Si Karamatsu no venía a él entonces él iría hacia Karamatsu, a fin de cuentas ya lo tenía todo…_

 **Un kimono rojo…**

 _Lo había seguido por un largo rato, el muy estúpido había salido de un bar con las mejillas completamente rojas y riendo constantemente cuando chocaba con algo. Fue demasiado fácil, le llegó por la espalda y de un rápido movimiento le abrió la garganta de oreja a oreja con sus tijeras recién afiladas. Lo miro por largos minutos ahí tendido en el piso desangrándose y después de que se cercioro de que estaba muerto le quito el kimono rojo que llevaba puesto para después arrojar su cadáver al rio más cercano…_

 **Un obi verde esmeralda…**

 _Lo encontró en el mercado comprando fruta, al parecer no se había percatado de que lo había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Se acercó con el mejor rostro de preocupación que pudo poner, le explicó que su hermano menor se había lastimado y necesitaba llevarlo de urgencia al doctor, el idiota cayó redondito. Lo llevo hasta un callejón en donde sabia no transitaba la gente a esas horas y con fuerza le clavo sus tijeras en el abdomen abriéndolo de tal manera que le sacó las entrañas teniendo, obviamente, especial cuidado en no dañar el obi que se llevaría…_

 **Un prendedor amarillo…**

 _El pequeño fue el único por el cual tuvo algo de compasión. Lo atrajo con dulces y sonrisas vacías para después estrangularlo con una cuerda, le quito con cuidado el prendedor del cabello y lo recostó suavemente al pie de un árbol haciéndoles creer a las personas que pasaban por ahí que estaba dormido…_

Caminó y caminó hasta que por fin dio con su amado, estaba recostado en el barandal del puente mientras veía el agua correr. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en su pecho mientras se sonrojaba a medida que se iba acercando a su amado. Lo había hecho, había cambiado completamente por Karamatsu, se convirtió en la persona que Karamatsu deseaba y ahora podían estar juntos por siempre. Sonrió de solo pensarlo mientras se ponía atrás del mayor y le tocaba suavemente el hombro. El de azul volteo a mirarlo con desgano.

 _Cariño ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no soy perfecto ahora?..._

El sol salía nuevamente en Akatsuka pero el caos reinaba entre sus habitantes, una familia entera había sido asesinada por una persona desconocida. El cadáver del último hermano Matsuno había sido hallado apuñalado en el puente de la ciudad, los policías no tienen respuestas y las personas se niegan a salir con un asesino suelto en las calles. Ichimatsu escuchaba todo aquello de sus vecinos sin ánimos realmente ya que aún tenía grabado en su mente su encuentro con Karamatsu en el puente.

 _Buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerte…_

Lo trato como si fuera un extraño… ¡Lo trato como su fuera un maldito extraño! Lo último que recuerda fue que regresó llorando a la sastrería mientras destruía lo que había hecho para ese estúpido malagradecido. De solo recordarlo se volvía a poner de mal humor, pero no quería que eso le afectara, por culpa de complacer a Karamatsu había acumulado mucho trabajo y varios encargos que aún no había comenzado. Tomó sus tijeras de nuevo y antes de afilarlas se extrañó que de nuevo tuvieran ese color rojo…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quien me adivine quienes eran los primeros tres que asesino Ichi le regalo un dulce(?) XD


End file.
